Free Jedi Order
The Free Jedi Order is a Jedi Order based on Rodia. It was founded by Brulax Ruso and is led by Oraltor Nadon. Despite its small size, it is one of the oldest Jedi Orders in Jedi vs. Sith. History Brulax accepted a position as Jedi protector of the planet Rodia, in exchange for simple room and board. He used some left over funds from the Krayt pearls to purchase a warehouse in which he could continue to condition and train. Brulax helped repel several military invasions by Sith Lords from Rodia, with the help of the Emerald Order. He also repelled invasion from a rogue Mandalorian with the help of the Mandalorian Empire. But these encounters taught Brulax that he could not protect Rodia alone. He enlisted the help of his old Master, Oraltor Nadon. Soon, word of their exploits spread, and others came to be trained by them. Primarily headquartered out of Equator City. During the Freedom War, a sith by the name of Jark Hothar forced the Grand Protector to declare the Jedi as outlaws. The FJO, not wanting to harm Rodians, fled rather than engage the Rodian Regiment. They prepared in Iskaayuma for counter attack. When a padawan named Takwen returned from his knighthood trials, Oraltor decided that the time was right for a counter attack. Orlator sent Brulax to Equator City to engage Jark's forces and cause a disruption, while Oraltor and Takwen went to convince the Rodian Regiment to join them in the fight. Beliefs The FJO adopts a blended philosophy, combining the beliefs of the Light Side with those of the Living Force. They attempt to achieve peace, harmony, and justice by destroying the Sith and denying the dark side—essentially they view any taint the dark side as "corruption", even taking it as far to say that Grey Jedi are not true Jedi, as they have the taint of the Dark Side. This involved the purging of negative emotions such as aggression, anger, and hatred, since they could easily bring on acceptance of the Dark Side. In contrast, positive emotions such as compassion and courage nurtured the Light Side of the Force. They also believe that the Force is living itself. It has a will of its own and is in itself good. They are obedient to the will of the Force. Any who are not only pervert its power for their own purposes. They believe heavily in self-discipline and self-sacrifice. They follow the Jedi code while integrating its fallacies with the way of "the One". Their biggest deviations from traditional Jedi is that they refuse to swear allegience to any governing authority. They are also not opposed to ownership of property, marriage, and "uncivilized" combat (ie. blasters) as long as these do not prevent a person from fulfilling their duty as a Jedi. Members Grand Master *Oraltor Nadon Masters *Brulax Ruso (founder) *Alorilae (returned to homeworld) *Rulin Kahar Knights *Achi Na-Na (absent) *Takwen (returned to Chad) Padawans *Landrin Starholder Initiates Former Members *Kitana Deceased *Xeeto Elkain Abandoned Order during Freedom War *Silic Disappeared *Nur Zu'ut Deceased Behind the Scenes On the first day of Universe V1.0 its creator started by protecting Rodia and continued to do so ever since. Other players joined later, and the faction was officially created and named for the purposes of the Galactic Directory. Category:Jedi Organizations Category:Factions